The 1st Game of Truth or Dare
by PrincessMaster18
Summary: What will happen when Lucy and Levy invent a game called 'Truth or Dare' for Cana, who is playing the role of matchmaker? Ships: Nalu, Jerza, Gale, Miraxus, Rowen, and Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**-The Invention-**

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Gray and Natsu were fighting, Erza was eating cake, Mira was gossiping with Cana about their ships, and Lucy and Levy were huddled in a dark corner over a piece of paper, giggling evilly and slowly tapping their fingers together.

Wait. What?

"OMG, Lu-chan! This is so perfect! I can't believe we never thought of this!" Levy whispered to Lucy, smirking. Lucy cackled softly.

"They'll never know what hit them. Man, we're going to be SO rich if Cana keeps her promise! Speaking of Cana . . ." Lucy straightened up and turned towards Cana.

"CANA! You need to see this!" Cana quickly apologized to Mira and headed in the girls direction, her expression excited.

"Did you finish it?" she asked. Lucy and Levy nodded feverishly, their faces flushed with pride.

"We'll tell you the rules now, so listen hard." Lucy said sternly. Cana nodded, grinning wildly. "Alright . . . so, the game is called is Truth or Dare. It starts when someone draws a special stick from the jar. That person asks someone if they want a truth or a dare. If they pick a truth, you have to ask them a simple question. If they pick dare, and I bet ALL the boys will, you can make them do anything, and I mean ANYTHING except physical harm. That's forbidden. After you're done with your turn, you put your stick back in the jar, and draw again. You can only be 'it' once. And we'll have magic that can tell when someone lies. If they do, they immediately have to do a risky dare."

"What does that mean?" Cana asked excitedly. Levy smirked.

"I'll handle this part, Lu-chan." Then, Levy proceeded to mention about 40 possible situations, scenes, and acts of love. At the end, Cana and Lucy's faces were practically burning, and Levy was laughing her head off at their intense blushes.

"O-okay. Uh, thanks Levy, I guess . . ." Cana mumbled. Levy giggled.

"So, will this work?" Cana nodded vigorously, and started mumbling odd words.

"Nalu . . . Jerza . . . Gale . . . Miraxus . . . Rowen . . . Gruvia . . ."

"Wait . . . those sound like combinations of our names . . ." Lucy said suspiciously. She and Levy looked at each other.

"Gruvia, Gray and Juvia. Rowen, Romeo and Wendy. Miraxus, Mira and Laxus. Gale, Gajeel and Levy (Levy blushed extremely hard at this). Jerza, Jellal and Erza. And Nalu . . ." Lucy blushed again, and Levy finished for her. "NATSU AND LUCY!" Natsu, hearing his name being screamed across the hall, looked up from his fight with Gray.

"Yeah?" Lucy squealed and covered Levy's mouth.

"Be-be quiet, Levy! That was way too close!"

"Gomennasai . . ." Cana was giggling furiously, but she also looked extremely mad.

"You're not supposed to know any of that . . ." Levy raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that, Cana? Don't tell me that you're keeping secrets . . ." Cana pouted and glared at Levy.

"Just go announce it, already." Lucy and Levy looked at each other, and then shrugged. Together, they headed the nearest table and got on top of it.

"LISTEN UP, EVERYONE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A GAME! IF YOUR NAME IS NATSU, LUCY, JELLAL, ERZA, GAJEEL, LEVY, MIRA, LAXUS, ROMEO, WENDY, GRAY OR JUVIA, STAY HERE. EVERYONE ELSE, **LEAVE RIGHT NOW**!" The Fairy Tail members whose names had not been called left, leaving behind 6 couples- I mean, um, 12 people and an extremely excited Cana.

-End-

 **Just to clear some stuff up, in this story, Jellal is in Fairy Tail, and this is after all the events in the anime. Bye guys!**

 **And sadly, there will be no commentators. :(**


	2. The 1st Part: Gruvia and Rowen

**-The Embarrassment** -

"Juvia is ready. What do we do now?" asked Juvia, who was staring at Gray as she spoke. Gray was trying extremely hard to ignore her, but he was frowning. Lucy and Levy winked at each other, and giggled slightly.

"Right, so everyone sit in a circle. And we tell you where to sit!" Lucy then proceeded to arrange everyone so that they were in their ship groups, including Lucy and Levy by Natsu and Gajeel. Levy held out the cup with the sticks in it.

"OK, everyone pick a stick!" There was a moment of silence, and then:

"Yay! I'm it!" exclaimed Cana. Levy blushed, and Lucy glanced at Natsu with a worried look on her face. Cana wouldn't do anything to her yet . . . right?

"Juvia! Truth or Dare!" Cana shouted. Juvia didn't seem to notice the evil smirk on Cana's face.

"Dare!" Everyone stared at her in shock, except Cana.

"Alright . . . Juvia, put on a swimsuit or bikini and sit extremely close to Gray for the rest of the game! And you can sit on his lap if he lets you . . ." Juvia squealed with joy and ran out, while Gray was groaning loudly.

"Everybody, draw again!" Lucy squealed in excitement.

"Romeo! Truth or Dare!" Romeo fidgeted nervously, looking at Wendy.

"T-truth, I guess . . ." Lucy smiled.

"On a scale of 1 to 100, how much do you like Wendy?" Romeo blushed and looked at the ceiling.

"Uh . . . 100 . . ." Wendy blushed bright red, and Cana squealed in excitement.

"Yes! Good job, Lucy!" Everyone drew again, looking slightly nervous . . . except Juvia, who was beaming happily from literally RIGHT next to Gray, wearing her polka dot bikini.

"I'M IT!" yelled Mira. She looked around, and her eyes landed on Gray, who had his eyes closed tightly.

"Gray, truth or dare?" Gray's eyes popped open, and he shivered.

"Truth." Mira raised an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about Juvia sitting next to you/Juvia herself?"

"Well . . . it, um, feels kinda nice, and, um, I . . . like her." Juvia blushed, and then pecked Gray on the check. Gray flushed bright red, and then kissed Juvia on the lips.

"YES! GRUVIA HAS SUCCEEDED!" screamed Cana, Lucy, and Levy.

"Juvia is it!" Said Juvia cheerfully. She glanced at Wendy, and smiled.

"Wendy . . ." Wendy blushed.

"Dare . . ."

"Kiss Romeo for 10 seconds, and tell him how you feel!" Romeo blushed, and then Wendy kissed him on the lips.

-10 seconds later-

"I really like you, Romeo-kun!" exclaimed Wendy. Again, Cana exclaimed:

"YES! ROWEN HAS SUCCEEDED!"

-End-

 **And that is the end of part 2. I will do 2 more parts.**


	3. The 2nd Part: Miraxus and Gale (kind of)

**I'm not sure how this will turn out . . . please, proceed with caution!**

 **And if you're wondering why there's no commentators, well, everyone I could think of is in the story, so . . . yeah.**

- **The Closet** -

"Alright, so far Cana, Lucy, Juvia, and Mira have gone, right?" Laxus asked, his eyes closed as he listened to music.

"Yep! So you 4 can't draw anymore!" confirmed Levy. Her eyes wandered over to where Mira and Laxus were sitting. Mira was tapping her knees, and Laxus was listening to his music.

 _Hmm . . . what could I do with those 2? Maybe . . . OMG, yes!_

"Hey, Levy! Grab a stick, and pay attention!" Erza yelled. Her face was noticeably pink, which probably had something to do with Jellal sitting there next to her.

"Sorry . . ." Levy mumbled. She glanced at her stick.

"Sweet, I'm it!" She immediately smirked at Mira.

 _Watch out, Ms. Matchmaker. I might be about to startle you, just a little . . ._

"Truth or Dare, Mira?"

"Dare!"

"Is it just me, or are all they boys being wimps so far?" commented Lucy. Gray and Romeo frowned at her, and she shrugged. "Well, it's true. But at least I can always count on Natsu to be rash and impulsive!" She turned and patted Natsu on the head, and I think Cana basically fainted from excitement. I think Lu-chan might be in trouble . . .

"Right, so back to Mira. I dare you to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Laxus! Oh, and the punishment if you pass is MUCH WORSE! Just so you know." I smiled innocently at Mira, who was blushing furiously. Laxus was almost completely still, his eyes wide with shock, his hand twitching ever so slightly. I'm pretty sure that I heard Cana whispering 'Levy, thank you so much! You are a goddess!' from behind me.

"R-right. Um, come on Laxus." Mira stuttered, standing up and dragging Laxus to the supply room. Cana rushed over and squeezed me in a bear hug.

"THANK YOU LEVY! YOU ARE INCREDIBLE!" I giggled.

"Yeah, I know!"

-Mira's POV-

I can't believe that Levy did that to me! Sure, I MIGHT be a little grateful . . . but still!

"What are we even supposed to do in here?" Laxus asked, his headphones (for once) off and around his neck. I tried extremely hard not to blush.

"Knowing Cana, she's probably going to barge in here in about 4 minutes, expecting us to be making out, because that's what people do in the stories she reads." Laxus smirked.

"So, what do you think? Should we . . . oh, I don't know . . . trick them?" I grinned at Laxus.

"Laxus Dreyar, I believe that you are a genius. Now, how about we . . . _whisper whisper whisper_."

-Cana's POV-

OMG! This is so perfect! They're totally going to be making out!

Wait, what are those noises?

"Mira, I never said anything, but I . . . I really like you!" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's happening! I rushed to the door and put my ear next to the keyhole.

"Laxus . . . mmph!" OMG! They must be making out! I flung open the door and darted in (with Lucy, Levy, and Juvia right behind me) and found . . .

MIRA HOLDING A KNIFE TO LAXUS'S THROAT? WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"You . . . you tried to kiss me? What is WRONG with you, Laxus?" I started to cry in my head. Why? My beautiful Miraxus ship . . .

-What Really Happened With the Kiss; Mira's POV-

This plan is so perfect! Laxus is going to pretend to confess to me, but when Cana bursts in, I'm going to be yelling at him about how I already have a boyfriend (although I don't). Haha, Cana is going to be so disappointed!

"Mira, I never said anything, but I . . . I really like you!" Perfect, just like the plan!

Although . . . that sounded almost . . . real.

"Laxus . . . mmph!" His lips were on mine, but this wasn't right! What was he doing? Cana would come in, and see. But . . . I didn't want this to end. I pulled away and whispered 'later' in his ear.

"You . . . you tried to kiss me? What is WRONG with you, Laxus?" I yelled just as Cana, Lucy, Levy and Juvia jumped in.

Yes . . . we would definitely continue this later.

-The End of Part 1-

 **That ending was so perfect, I just had to stop! Sorry, but Gale fans will have to wait for my next post.**

 **And do you think I should make this longer? I was like, so surprised to find out that I already had 5 reviews this afternoon! Thanks, guys!**

 **Anyways, just tell what you think about, say, 10 chapters? Maybe 12?**


	4. The 2nd Part?: Gale, I guess

**I feel so ashamed . . . I haven't written in forever, and I have no excuse.**

 **I'm sorry, everyone!**

 **I had all these great ideas, but they've deserted me. (Actually I still remember the Jerza dares/truths.) Oh well, I try to struggle through Gale and Nalu.**

 **BTW, the ships are in order of my favorites. Gruvia and Rowen are in the 'They're so cute together . . .' section, Miraxus and Gale are in the 'Wow they're awesome' section, and Nalu and Jerza are in the 'OMGOMGOMGOMG! IT'S NALU AND JERZA!' section.**

 **And now . . . to the long awaited Gale section!**

-The Feeling You Get When Someone Gets Out of Doing Something Uncomfortable That You Still Have to Do-

Gajeel wasn't upset; Gajeel was enraged. Stupid Lightning Rod just ran off with Miss Stupid Demon, and Gajeel doubted that either would be returning soon. And, just his luck, it looked like he would have to do a truth or dare soon. Stupid game.

"Looks like I'm the one in charge now! Hahahahaha!" Erza cackled, a stick held high above her. Jellal had a slightly nervous look on his face, while Gruvia and Rowen were blissfully oblivious. Gajeel snorted slightly at the love-struck expressions on their faces.

"Alright, Gajeel . . . I think it's your turn." Erza decided, eyeing the wary look on her victim's face. "How about . . . you-"

"Wait a sec', Titania! I haven't even picked yet!" Gajeel complained, a growl hovering in his throat.

"Y-you haven't? Well, I'd just assumed that you were going to dare, so I went ahead." Erza admitted, her head tilted slightly downwards. "Are you going to pick dare, though?" Gajeel crossed his arms and grinned, although it was a grin of a more . . . evil nature.

"Nah, since you picked Dare for me, I'm picking Truth." Lucy elbowed Levy, and Gajeel could hear her say 'I told you so'.

"I heard that, Bunny Girl! I'm not a wimp, like Ice Brains over there-"

"I don't have ice for brains!"

"-I've got perfectly logical reasons to pick a truth." Lucy sighed in defeat, and then turned to Natsu and Jellal.

"You two had better pick Dare, or so help me I will find you after I give Levy her 10,000 jewels and MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" Natsu and Jellal were staring at Lucy with terrified expressions on their faces as they stuttered their reply.

"Y-yes, m-ma'am!"

"Can I please give Gajeel his Truth now?" Erza roared, and Lucy sat back down in her previous spot, nodding silently. "Good. Gajeel, who here would you most like to make out with?"

"WHAT?!" Levy, Cana, and Lucy immediately blushed, and wrapped his arms around Lucy, holding her protectively and glaring at the Iron Dragon's face.

"What kind of Truth question is that?" Gajeel demanded, trying to ignore the urge to glance at Levy. Erza smirked at the slight blush on his face.

"Well, you don't have to actually kiss them, just say who you'd like to kiss."

"Fine, I'll say it." Gajeel muttered, ignoring the 'eep' from Levy. He turned his back to the group, covered his mouth with his arm, and whispered 'Levy'. Then he turned back, grinning broadly.

"I couldn't hear you!" Erza yelled, fists clenched as she stood up.

"You never told me how to say it, Titania!" Gajeel said, immensely pleased with himself. That is, until he heard Natsu snickering in the background.

 _Dang it, stupid dragon slayers and their stupid hearing. I should have thought of that._

"Natsu, you wouldn't dare say it out loud-"

"GAJEEL SAID LEVY!" Natsu shouted, a wicked smile on his face that quickly turned to fear as Gajeel stood up, his face covered in shadow and his eyes red.

"Karma Demon: Iron God Sw-"

"NO!" Levy shrieked, running up and tossing her arms around Gajeel. He stiffened, and immediately lost his build up of magical power. His shoulders slumped as he sat back down, Levy beside him. Cana was busy hyperventilating next to Lucy, while everyone else tried to ignore the fact that Natsu had almost been obliterated.

"Alright, uh . . . time to draw sticks again?" Erza asked, holding up the jar. After everyone drew a stick, Juvia held her's up in excitement before sighing.

"Juvia can't go because Juvia had already gone?" she asked Cana, who nodded sympathetically. "Then Juvia will switch sticks with her loved one!" Juvia declared, grabbing Gray's stick and placing hers in his empty hand. Gray blinked twice before scanning the room, smiling when he looked at Levy. She tried to hide behind Gajeel's back as she saw the grin plastered on Gray's face.

"Truth or Dare, Levy." There was a small whimpering sound from behind Gajeel, and then a muttered reply.

"T-truth, I guess . . ."

"Alright, do you agree with Gajeel? Would you like to make out with him?" Lucy and Cana cheered as Gray and Gajeel had an intense staring contest, that ended with Gajeel growling and looking away. Levy still hadn't answered, hoping that the others would forget about her.

"Levy, we're waiting . . ." Erza sang, looking at her red-faced friend. "Come on, you can do it!"

"OK . . . um, yeah?" The questioning tone was ignored as Cana shouted 'GALE HAS SUCCEEDED' and danced around the room with Lucy next to her. When she sat down, she eyed Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, and Erza with a smirk on her lips.

"Everyone, draw again!"

-End-

 **Please, PLEASE tell me that made up for my lack of writing! I will be posting the 3rd part (eeh, Jerza and Nalu!) very soon, possibly even today, and I hope you guys will like that chapter! Also, consider this the background story for all the married couples in 'The Story of NaBlue'. Just in case you wanted to know! Or you can fantasize that other stories are how they got together. Or maybe you don't even like the pairings I'm doing. Whatever.**

 **Also, this was over 1,000 words! Yay!**

 **See you guys soon! Now that I've posted, I think I have the courage to look at those reviews for this story . . .**

 **BYE!**


End file.
